


Week: Reunion

by Mizuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuchi/pseuds/Mizuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Día #3: Reunion][Genderbend] A unos días de su boda Rin tiene algo que aclarar con Haruka, algo acerca de esas cartas selladas con papel de estraza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week: Reunion

**Prompt:** Letters that were for you

 **Author(s):** Mizuchi (en AO3)

 **Rating:** G

 **Warnings:** AU. Genderbend.

 **Summary:** A unos días de su boda Rin tiene algo que aclarar con Haruka, porque cree que se lo debe.

* * *

  **DAY 3 # Reunion**

* * *

Está explicando algo sobre los centros de mesa la señorita sentada al frente. Rin no tiene cabeza para oír cada asombroso detalle que los conforma ni tampoco para determinar si quiere velas de mecha oscura o clara. Solo la posee para una cosa y es esa la siguiente:

 

_"Rin"_

_"¿Uhm, dime?"_

_"¿Esto-"_

_"¡Ah!, ¡n-nada, no son nada!"_

_"..."_

Ayer durante la escena acontecida por la mañana, mientras decidían el lugar idóneo para colocar el librero de lo que sería el estudio, Haruka se topó con un paquete de lo que parecían ser cartas mal envueltas en papel de estraza. Si Rin se sinceraba esas cartas habían sido escritas hace años, justo cuando Haruka se había ido a practicar a América con motivo de ganar las olimpiadas pasadas, hecho que en su defecto sucedió. Pero el detalle era que Rin nunca juntó el valor para mandarlas, eso y que su coraje cuando se despidieron se lo impidió por completo. Después, tras el retorno de Nanase y su debida reconciliación, Rin ya no encontró el momento oportuno para entregárselas. Ahora pasado tanto tiempo lo hallaba vergonzoso porque en una de esas cartas iban sentimientos nada honrosos de los cuales era imposible sentir orgullo. Se enrojeció hasta las orejas de solo recordarlo.

 

"¿Sucede algo, Nanase- _san_?"

 

"¿Hah?, ¿cómo dijo?"

 

"Oh, lo lamento pero no pude evitar llamarle así. Después de todo pronto adoptará ese nombre"

 

"No diga tonterías, aún sigo siendo _Matsuoka_ , Haru y yo todavía no nos hemos casado'

 

"Disculpe, entonces volviendo al tema, ¿serán definitivamente _sakuras_ las flores, Matsuoka- _san_?"

 

"¿ _Sakuras_?"

 

Rin levantó las fotos que en algún momento fueron postradas a lado del centro de mesa. Eran imágenes sobre arreglos florares basados en las flores de los cerezos.

 

"Nanase- _san_ comentó que esto le haría feliz, que por ello debían ser _sakuras_ "

 

"Haru, ¿dijo eso?"

 

"Así es"

 

La información recibida, el motivo de la elección hecha sin siquiera haberle consultado, hacen que Rin sienta unas terribles ganas de llorar. Y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas ruedan unas tras otras por sus mejillas ya rojas. La señorita se exalta llamando pronto al personal, no tardan en extenderle una caja de pañuelos y una taza de té chai mientras que se deshacen en lisonjas acerca de su cabello o su lindo rostro, de la fortuna que tiene de contraer nupcias con el nadador olímpico Nanase Haruka y de lo que daría el mundo entero, por desposarle.

 

La reunión logra concretarse exitosamente. Rin deja en claro lo que quiere y se marcha dejando instrucciones pertinentes. Cuando abandona el local se detiene a la salida de este. Saca el móvil para marcar el primer número de su lista interminable.

 

_Ring ring ring_

Y Rin siente que el pecho le va a estallar.

 

_"¿Rin?"_

No hay saludo, nunca lo hubo, y eso a Matsuoka le hace sentir ligeramente algo de inseguridad pese a los años de hacer lo mismo.

 

"¿Dónde estás?"

 

_"Voy camino a casa"_

"Ya veo. Sobre los arreglos ya está todo aclarado"

 

_"Aa"_

 

"¿Por qué no me consultaste acerca de las flores?"

 

_"¿Te molestó?"_

 

"A-algo"

_"No me importa"_

 

"¡L-lo sé!, siempre has sido tan..."

 

_"Rin"_

 

"¿Q-qué?"

 

_"Te amo"_

 

"I-idiota"

 

_"Tengo que colgar, ya estoy llegando. Te estaré esperando"_

 

"¡Ha-haru!"

 

_"¿Mm?"_

 

"El paquete, sobre el paquete de ayer, son cartas, cartas que eran... No, que son tuyas, así que si quieres puedes-"

 

_"Ya lo hice"_

 

"¿Huh?"

 

_"No sabía que desde entonces deseabas ser mi mujer, Rin"_

 

"¡!"

 

_"No te tardes, señora Nanase"_

 

La llamada se corta y con ello Rin se desmorona. La idea de cambiar de nombre es ya una realidad de la que no puede escapar. Y más que nunca la antigua opción de haber quemado esas cartas le resulta absoluta y perfectamente tardía, al menos si lo hubiese hecho todavía le restarían fuerzas para seguir con la prueba del vestido de novia sin tener que esperar a que el escarlata tapizándole la cara empiece a clarear.

 

"Maldita sea, Haru"

 

Mientras piensa en cancelar la cita con el estilista y esa prueba de maquillaje fatal.


End file.
